Arthur/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *An Orion Pictures Release Thru Warner Bros. A Warner Communications Company *A Rollins, Joffe/Moira, Brezner Production *Dudley Moore, Liza Minnelli, John Gielgud in "ARTHUR" *Geraldine Fitzgerald, Jill Eikenberry, Stephen Elliott, Ted Ross, Barney Martin, Thomas Barbour *Music by Burt Bacharach *Arthur's Theme "Best That You Can Do" Music and Lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, Burt Bacharach, Christopher Cross and Peter Allen *Performed by Christopher Cross *Casting: Julete Taylor, Howard Feuer, Jeremy Ritzer *Production Designer: Stephen Hendrickson *Costume Designer: Jane Greenwood *Editor: Susan E. Morse *Director of Photography: Fred Schuler *Executive Producer: Charles A. Joffe *Produced by Robert Greenhut *Written and Directed by Steve Gordon Ending Credits and Logo *Featured Cast: Peter Evans, Anne DeSalvo, Irving Metzman, Jerome Collamore, Helen Hanft, John Dentley, Phil Oxnam, Richard Hamilton and Lou Jacobi *Production Manager: Michael Peyser *1st Assistant Director: Robert Greenhut *2nd Assistant Director: Thomas Reilly *Assistant Unit Production Manager: Ezra Swerdlow *Script Supervisor: Kay Chapin *Production Coordinator: Helen Robin *Assistant to Mr. Gordon: Gail Matthews *Location Supervisor: Wendi Lazar-Pilotte *Location Auditor: Margaret Roiphe *Still Photographer: Brian Hamill *Camera Operator: Ding Mingalone *Assistant Cameraman: Sandy Brooke *2nd Assistant Cameraman: Ricki-Ellen Brooke *Additional Photography: David Quaid *Assistant Art Directors: W. Steven Graham, Paul Eads *Set Decorators: Steven Jordan, Carol Joffe *Chief Set Dresser: Joseph Badalucco Jr. *Assistant Costume Designer: David Charles *Wardrobe Supervisors: Bill Campbell, Patricia Eiben, Helen Tarr *Makeup Artist: Kern Bucher *Hairstylist: Romaine Green *Gaffer: Bill Ward *Key Grip: Norman Buck *Property Master: Jim Mazzola *Construction Coordinator: Edward Swanson *Construction Grip: Arne Olsen *Master Scenic Artist: James Sorice *Standby Scenic Artist: Cosmo Sorice *Model Railway by Eoin Sprott Studio Ltd. *Supervising Sound Editor: Sanford Rackow *Sound Editor: Marjorie Deutsch *Music Editor: Dan Pinsky *Assistant Film Editors: Jonathan Oppenheim, Meri Weingarten, Pamela S. Arnold *Assistant Sound Editor: Louis Bertini *Apprentice Sound Editor: Melissa A. Higgins *Sound Mixer: James Sabat *Re-Recording Mixer: Richard Vorisek, Trans-Audio, Inc. *Boom Man: Vito Ilardi *Sound Recordist: Louis Sabat *Extras Casting: Navarro-Bertoni Casting, Inc. *Production Accountants: Bernstein and Freedman P.C. *Transportation Captain: Walter Charleston *Unit Publicist: Ellen Levene *DGA Trainee: Jerry Olinick *Assistant Location Auditor: Jack Brubach *Vehicle Consultant: Michael Lindgren *Production Assistants: Ruth Bonomo, Todd Thaler, Peggy Crago, Louis Phillips, Nicholas Bernstein, Steven Glovinco *Music Recording Engineer: Jim Boyer *Music Orchestrator: Dick Hazard *Musical Contractor: Artie Kaplan *Flugelhon Soloist: Randy Brecker *Oboe Soloist: George Marge *Harmonica Soloist: Toots Thielemans *Vocal Soloist: Ron Dante *Piano Soloist: Bernie Leighton *"Arthur's Theme" Produced by Michael Omartian *Prints by Technicolor® *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibiton may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *MPAA Certificate # 26382 *I.A.T.S.E. *"Arthur" copyright © Orion Pictures Company MCMLXXXI All rights reserved. *Cast Dudley Moore - Arthur Bach Liza Minnelli - Linda Marolla John Gielgud - Hobson Geraldine Fitzgerald - Martha Bach Jill Eikenberry - Susan Johnson Stephen Elliott - Burt Johnson Ted Ross - Bitterman Barney Martin - Ralph Marolla Thomas Barbour - Stanford Bach Anne De Salvo - Gloria Marjorie Barnes - Hooker Dillon Evans - Plaza Maitre D' Maurice Copeland - Uncle Peter Justine Johnston - Aunt Pearl Paul Vincent - Plaza Waiter Mary Alan Hokanson - Secretary Paul Gleason - Executive Phyllis Somerville - Saleslady Irving Metzman - Security Guard Joe Doolan, John Doolan, Melissa Ballan - Kids in Street Florence Tarlow - Mrs. Nesbitt Lou Jacobi - Plant Store Owner Gordon Press, Bob Maroff - Prize Men Marcella Lowry - Harriet Jerome Collamore - Johnson Butler Mark Fleischman - Waiter Helen Hanft - Perry's Wife John Bentley - Perry Raymond Serra - Racetrack Owner Peter Evans - Preston Dominic Guastaferro - Party Guest Phil Oxnam - Orderly Richard Hamilton - Bill George Riddle - Bartender Lawrence Tierney - Man in Coffee Shop Bobo Lewis - Lady in Coffee Shop B. Constance Barry, Kurt Schlesinger - Wedding Guests Edgard Mouringo - Stuntman *Model trains furnished by Lionel/Fundimensions *Antique trains by Hazlet Train Shop *Select wardrobe for Dudley Moore furnished by Madonna Man *Select wardrobe for Liza Minnelli furnished by Halston *Arthur's Cars provided by Exoticar, Inc. *Equine Services—J.C.J. Racing Stables *The producers gratefully acknlowedge the cooperation of: *The New York State Office for Motion Picture and Television Development; Elizabeth Forsling Harris, Executive Director; Leona Johnpoll, Assistant Director *Mayor's Office for Motion Pictures and Television; Ed Koch, Mayor; Nancy Littlefield, Executive Director *Porsche/Audi Division, Volkswagen of America *An Orion Pictures Release Thru Warner Bros. A Warner Communications Company Category:Credits